Madison Oberlin
Madison is the daughter of Helena Oberlin and Cleon Mordecai. Her mother, descendant of the mortal gorgon Medusa, passed on her gorgon powers to Madison when she was born. Soon after Helena died and Madison was left in the hands of her father. He took great care of the little vampire and gave her all she wanted. They lived together as a happy little family until Cleon fell inlove again. His new lover was a charming old vampire - Lesedi. At first, she liked little Madison but after Cleon married Lesedi, the woman wanted Madison gone so that the couple would have children of their own without the dangerous gorgon power which was able to turn even them to stone. Cleon was angry at his new wife but her charms worked and soon Cleon took Maddie away. He took her to her aunt Philomena who was living with another forsaken child - a half-demon. Madison didn't want him to leave and cried the whole day. She wanted to be back with her father but Philomena told her she and the demon boy Milo were her only family and she was in good hands. Madison grew quickly and became a spoiled child. She always threw a tantrum when something wasn't as she wanted it to be. That annoyed Milo very much and he scared her with his demonic abilities which made Maddie cry and stay in her room until Milo apologised. This continued for decades even though Madison stopped crying about everything and just annoyed Milo even when he scared her. When her power showed up, she was finally able to have everything she wanted the way she wanted it. At first, she was able to manipulate the four elements and get into people's mind to make them do what she wanted. That way she stopped Milo from covering the house in darkness all the time. Madison was also able to manipulate time but used it rarely because she was happy with just controling people's minds. During the years, her most precious thing was her wardrobe. It was full of fashionable clothing which Madison loved more than anything. She loved fashion and always looked like a princess whenever she left the house. This passion of hers continued even when she was 900 years old and her spoiled attitude never changed. Madison didn't have many friends since there weren't any worthy until she met Sadie and Libby, who she named Chanel #3 and Chanel #5. They were all beautiful, fashionable and mean, and named their clique The Chanels after Madison's favourite fashion designer. She invited them to live with her, Philomena and Milo, and few days later turned them into vampires. The three girls became best friends and even though Madison treated them like minions she secretly loved them as family. When Philomena decided to go see the famous Charmedsity, Madison, Milo and the Chanels left in their old house to wait for Philomena to tell them if the city is good for living or not. Later that same week, they all went to their new house along with some of Philomena's dancing vampire crew. The house was huge and Madison liked it immediately. The Chanels went to see the malls first and liked the city even more since there were so many fashion stores and even vampire cafes where humans served blood and organs. Soon the girls got to know to city and even found a new Chanel. Her name was Hester and at first she was just an ordinary human not glamorous at all but after the transformation she became just like them - Chanel #6. Most of the time the girls stayed at home to not get sunburn on their beautiful pale faces. Whenever there was a party in the city, Madison created a portal which showed them what was going on in the club. The Chanels discussed the performances and Philomena's dancers without actually being there with the other creepers in the city - mostly men, all of them weird in some way. ]]